


Wake Up Call

by Feather (lalaietha)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improving telekinesis can be unexpectedly exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

When he wakes up, he doesn't remember the nightmare. This is probably because he's spluttering due to the water that Cassie just apparently threw all over him.

Nick flails his arms slightly and sputters some more and half-yells, "What the _hell_ \- ?"

Then he stops, and notices that the hotel-room table is . . . broken, and on its side, and the chairs appear to have been thrown around, and there's broken glass - oh, broken window.

"Are you done?" Cassie demands, in her best thirteen-and-smarter-than-you voice, folding her arms with the ice-bucket still in one hand. "Because I do not need a concussion."

"What?" Nick asks, aware this sounds stupid, but not really getting much else. His head feels bruised, and he remembers the feeling of terror, if not the actual dream.

"You had a nightmare and then suddenly I'm in _Poltergeist_ ," Cassie says. "If this is going to keep happening now that you don't suck at Moving so much, I'm going to make you get two rooms."


End file.
